The Friend in Me
by PurplePoppy10
Summary: ... Roger likes Jack. How does Jack feel?


**Using the song: The Friend in Me, by Aselin Debison.**

**I'm new at this, so any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism will be appreciated. Thanks. :)**

Jack sat in the cafe. Waiting. He was holding an empty hot chocolate mug and kept lifting it up and gently tapping it on the table, in a nervous manner. He was staring out the window, but he was barely registering the passer-by's, locked up in his own thoughts.

Someone ruffled Jacks vibrant red hair.

"Hi." Roger was wearing jeans and a red jacket. He took off his scarf and pulled out a chair. He sat down, staring straight at Jack, causing him to go red. He quickly turned away. Roger took in the empty mug.

"Waited long?"

Jack shook his head, his hair falling into his eyes. He brushed it back.

"I'll have some more hot chocolate," Jack called to a waitress, who came over, "You want some?"

"Yes."

"Two please." The waitress smiled and left. There was an awkward silence. This generally never happened while they were with their group of friends - always laughter and jokes, and Maurice to relieve the tension. But now...

"So," Jack paused, trying to think of something to say, "Where should we go?"

"Shouldn't we finish here first?" Roger asked, as the waitress came back with their hot chocolates.

"Oh. Yeah - sorry."

Another awkward silence - why was this happening? Roger took a sip from his hot chocolate, Jack copied him.

"Jack." Jack blushed at Roger saying his name.

"Err- yeah?"

"Should we watch a movie?"

"I- I guess."

"Okay. What do you wanna watch?"

"I don't mind... What do you want to see?"

"What I'd want to watch would definitely clash with you..." Jack recalled the time when Maurice and Robert had stood them up at the time they went to the cinema. Roger had wanted to watch The Exorcist. Jack, trying not to seem wimpy, had agreed. He had practically fainted and barely remembered the movie. Roger promised not to tell the rest that Jack couldn't stand horror - in exchange for this 'date'.

"Oh yeah... Ha-ha! Although - don't you dare tell anyone that I can't stand horror."

"Sure."

And again with the silence.

"So, cinema is off then?" Jack asked. Silence. "I know! How about the summer theme park! It's only open until-"

"I hate festivals."

"Oh. I see."

Jack finished his hot chocolate. He started tapping his mug against the table again, repeatedly.

Roger reached out and stopped it.

"It's getting on my nerves." He explained.

"Ah - sorry."

"Look," Roger gulped down the last of his hot chocolate, "Jack, I like you." His hand was resting next to Jacks, whose hand felt as if it was on fire.

Several heads turned their way, a boy confessing to another boy? They almost brushed it off until they noticed Jack turning absolutely beetroot. They then turned away, but kept listening.

"Ha-ha!" Jack chuckled tensely, "Yeah, I like you too man, you're like - one of my best friends-"

"I don't mean that way Jack, and you know it." Rogers piercing gaze was causing Jacks chest to hurt, partially because of guilt and partially because Rogers eyes were such a gorgeous shade of brown.

"S-seriously?"

"Seriously." Jack felt as if his stomach had been totally emptied. A huge chasm eating away at him.

"N-no way. I-"

"You don't have to answer now. Sorry I made you so uncomfortable." Roger finally glanced away, for some reason caused Jacks heart to squeeze.

Jack sighed.

"C-can I go to the bathroom?"

"Sure, I'm not stopping you."

Jack felt people's stares as he went to the bathroom. Harsh disapproving stares, gazes of sympathy and sorrow and mostly curiosity, at the answer to his decision. All of them caused him to squirm, but he kept his stance firm as he shut the door to the bathroom.

Then he collapsed.

All the feelings he tried to contain poured out of him in tears. Why? He hadn't cried since he was six! Why now?

Once Jack had calmed down, and his heart beat had slowed. He decided there were two options, go out with Roger, or reject him. Jack made his decision and stood up to wash his face. The cool water cleared his mind, and readied him to answer Roger.

Roger sat acting as calmly as he could. Inside, his head was pounding his pulse not slowing down. He could almost feel is face going red as he recalled confessing his love to Jack. He couldn't help it, Jack had been acting like this date was nothing, when Roger was practically dying from happiness and could barely speak. He had lost all patience, couldn't help telling Jack. He could hardly hide his pleasure in seeing Jack's face squirming with embarrassment and shock - how cute!

Nobody in the room had left in the ten minutes Jack wasn't present. They were all waiting for Jack's answer, which just added to the pressure. Roger, himself, was tense. He wanted to know Jack's answer so he could get it over and done with... Yet, he could barely listen. He wanted to be accepted, but who knew? And how would they date? What would they tell their friends? On the other hand, Roger could be rejected. He didn't even want to go in that direction, only knowing deep sadness would occur. However, in the time, which felt like years, he couldn't help but drift towards those realms, and when Jack re-entered, relief and calmness rushed through Rogers body.

Jack looked surprisingly calm and stronger than he had when he left, although he was avoiding Rogers gaze. His face was composed and showed no emotion as he approached the table. Everyone's eyes were on him, trying to see through his mask, trying to predict what he'd do. Jack sat in his chair and for the first time looked Roger straight in the eye, which felt incredibly disconcerting as Jack showed nothing in his sharp blue eyes.

"Roger." Jacks voice conveyed nothing, "I..." he trailed off, and Roger saw some hints of nervousness in his eyes and manner.

"Well? Yes or no? Although, if you don't want to say..." Roger's black eyes seemed to bore holes in Jack's soul. Jack turned his gaze away.

"Roger, I don't want to keep you wondering, so... y'know when we hang out - as friends - the atmosphere seems... Different. I suppose, I do like you, in a way, but... I just don't want to lose the friendship that we have, besides, I'm pretty sure I'm straight." Jack tried to finish off with a weak smile.

Roger's eyes flashed. He stood up, towering over Jack. All eyes were on Roger and the room was silent apart from his deep voice.

"Then what were all those years for? Some random girl is gonna come and make up for all that time?"

"T-time?" Jack looked as vulnerable as a deer, and Rogers twisted mind couldn't help but inflict more pain.

"Yes - I have loved you for six years! From the day I first met you?"

"Wait - six years?! S-since we were, eleven?"

"Yep. So, is some girl gonna make up for all that time? And if you like me, what's wrong with dating?"

"Roger, you don't understand," Jack turned his eyes down, "It's not that... I like you, more as a friend, or a brother, not so much the other like..." Jack could feel the pressure of all the eyes and ears strained on him, he burst out "Could all of you just go away?! We don't need you listening in on our conversation, thank you very much!"

Silence filled the room for a second, when they all turned back and started chatting, but you could tell they still had their ears on the exchange between Roger and Jack.

Jack was pretty sure that in some way he was attracted to Roger, his face, hands, and strength - but, he wasn't totally sure. He knew that he certainly liked girls, and that Roger seemed more of a brother to him, then a potential boyfriend - he definitely wanted to continue being friends. But, how could he explain that to Roger?

"Maurice and the rest'd think we're odd, and besides... Look, I just want to make this as easy as possible, but in the shortest way - I don't feel that way about you."

Roger stared at Jack.

"You tried to make it as easy as possible? Y'know what, I don't want to see your face again."

"Wait - Roger, what I wanted is us to stay friends!"

"Exactly," Roger smirked, "By the way, I'll let you pay." As he turned around to leave Roger felt satisfaction from the pain he'd seen in Jack's eyes. He grinned to himself, but just as he was about to reach the door something wet landed on his hand. He stared at it, and then another droplet of water landed. Roger reached for his face and found it wet with tears.

He turned back so fast Jack barely had time to realise he had. But the next thing he did realise was he was lying on the floor with the door still moving from Rogers shove, a "You Bastard!" ringing in his ears and a bloody nose.


End file.
